


Misery Businesswoman

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [10]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Oracle Day, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: The Birds of Prey weren't about to fly out of their garage and to a big gig anytime soon. They'll be lucky if their band can even get its wings off of the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 AU Drabble Cycle Prompt: Bands/Musicians
> 
> This was also written for the Oracle Day challenge on Tumblr.

The Birds of Prey weren't going to take flight anytime soon.

"You call that singing? I could scream into a microphone and it would sound better!"

"Says the person who can't even tune their guitar!"

For wannabe musicians and songwriters, Dinah and Helena weren't very creative with words. They'd had nearly the same fight word-for-word three practices before.

This constant fighting between the two front runners was probably what drove Tatsu to say sayonara and join the Suicide Squad instead. Already, she and her new band were lining up gigs. Barbara and her team would be lucky to even get to play at their school's talent show.

Had these two been anyone else, then Barbara would have been more proactive. But keeping these two from fighting was like trying to stop a hurricane, especially when one knew another was already brewing on the horizon.

Instead, she merely watched. There were perks to providing backup vocals and being the keyboardist; the stage lights were always just a little dimmer on her.

Helena grabbed her backpack and stormed out of Dinah's garage. At least the two hadn't started throwing punches like they had the week before. How the two hadn't ended up in the hospital was an unsung miracle.

If they could just channel that anger into their songs!

Dinah sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"If it makes you feel any better," Barbara said, wheeling past speaker wires and electrical cords, "I think you sounded pretty good today."


End file.
